Life in the BAU
by atem15
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Boy. Reid Joins the BAU, and is happy to be one of the team. But will a new case, or a certain someone make him want to leave? Slash M/R
1. Newbie

Life in the BAU chapter 1- newbie:

A couple of months after Reid, Morgan and Kitty left Vegas, and Morgan and Reid were living quite happily together.

It was currently 5:59 am, and Morgan and Reid were sleeping in their bed soundly. Just then, the clock turned 6:00 am and the alarm went off. Morgan grumbled and turned over slightly to turn it off. When he turned back over, he was greeted with the adorable sight of Reid snuggling closer into his chest. "Aww. come on baby. it's time to get up."

All Reid could mumble out was: "Five more minutes."

Morgan could only chuckle and kiss Reid's forehead. "If you don't get up and get ready, you're gonna be late for your first day at the BAU." he says, playing with the younger man's silky, messed up strands.

"Oh crap, you're right!" Reid shouts, shooting up out of bed, and rushing over to the bathroom. "Come on, hurry up, we're gonna be late Morgan." He says out the door, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Morgan let a deep chuckle erupt from his chest. "Yes sir." He says, playfully saluting him.

Later, when they arrive in the parking lot of the BAU, Reid feels a bit nervous. "W-What if everyone else doesn't accept me?"

"Don't worry baby, everyone's gonna love you just fine." Morgan says, placing a loving hand on Reid's shoulder. "Plus, we're the only ones you need to be accepted by. Now let's go." He says, kissing the younger male's forehead and getting out of the car.

As soon as they get out of the elevator, people began to stare at them, obviously recognizing the newbie. "Morgan, people are staring at us." Reid says, trying to keep his composure.

"Just ignore them baby." Morgan says, placing his hand on the small of Reid's back, guiding him through the glass doors to the bullpen.

Immediately, Emily, Garcia and JJ recognized them. "This way Baby, Hotch is waiting to see you." Morgan says, guiding him up the stairs to Hotch's office.

Hotch is working on his paperwork, when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Y-You wanted to see me sir?" Reid says, poking his head into the office.

"Reid. Yes, come in." Hotch says with mild amusement. Reid comes in the office and sits in one of the chairs a crossed from Hotch. "I see you passed your FBI training. I'm impressed." Hotch says, a rare smile on his face.

"It's basically just using your head. And as you've figured out, I'm good at that." He says, quirking his lips into a small smile.

"Well, I have to say that you'll be more than a useful asset to this team. Only question is, where would you like to sit?" Hotch says, smile growing larger.

Reid's smile gets really big. "I would like to take the available desk in front of Emily."

Hotch smiles at this. "As you wish. Welcome to the team Agent Reid." He says, standing up as well, and shaking his hand.

"Very happy to be here sir." Reid says, walking out to his desk.

As he got to his new desk, he saw the others crowded around Emily's desk, not being very discreet. "So what was that all about?" Emily asks first.

Reid's smile just got even bigger. "You're looking at your newest team member." He says proudly.

"Are you serious? This is awesome!" JJ shouts happily, jumping up and hugging The young man.

"JJ, I kinda like my ribs the way they are." Reid says, being crushed.

"Oops, sorry." JJ says, almost blushing.

"It's ok. I'm happy to be working with all of you." Reid says.

"And we're happy to have you here baby boy." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders.

"This is a new adventure, and one that I'm happy to carry out." Reid says, happiness splayed for all to see on his pretty face. Little did he know that things aren't always cheery in the BAU.

**(A/N) Well, there's chapter 1 of the Pretty Boy sequel, what do you guys think? sorry it's so short. next chapter will be longer, i promise. keep Reading, it'll get better i swear. Love you guys!**


	2. New Case

Life in the BAU chapter 2- new case:

The team was working on their files for a previous case, while Reid was organizing his new desk, and filling out some papers for Hotch. Just then JJ came in, carrying a case file under her arm. "Oh boy." Morgan says as he watches her make her way to Hotch's office.

Hotch hears someone knock at his door and he stops what he's doing. he knows it's probably JJ. "Come in."

"Hotch, we have a bad one." JJ says, standing in front of her supervisor's desk and handing him the file she had tucked under her arm.

"Where is it?" Hotch says, reading over the case file.

"It's in New Paltz, NY. apparently, there's a guy hunting kids around there, and completely mutilating their bodies." JJ says, making sure to let him know that this is urgent.

"Ok, call everyone into the meeting room in 5 minutes." Hotch says, getting his stuff ready.

As JJ exits Hotch's office, everyone can tell what was up. "And just when i thought this was gonna be a relaxing day." Emily states.

"Guys, meeting room in five." JJ says, walking to Garcia's Lair to tell her.

Morgan just sighs. "Let's go Pretty Boy."

Reid gets up and heads to the meeting room. he was actually kind of giddy. Not at the fact that there was another psycho going around and killing people, but that this was his first real case with him as an agent.

As everyone was getting themselves situated at the table, JJ stands up front and picks up a remote and clicks a button, revealing gruesome pictures that made everyone cringe. "As of last week, there have been 5 kids brutally murdered and mutilated in New Paltz, NY." she says, clicking the button again, revealing more bloody and mutilated bodies.

"What's the time between kills?" Morgan asks, looking at the file in front of him.

"That's what the urgency is, the last 3 murders were about a week apart, but the last two were only 4 days apart." JJ says.

"He's devolving." Rossi says, staring intently at the images on the screen.

"That gives only two more days before he kills again. wheels up in an hour." Hotch says, getting up to call Hayley's sister to watch Jack, and pack his go bag.

Morgan just sighed. "Time to find a dog sitter for Clooney."

"We can see if Kitty could do it." Reid suggests.

"Good idea baby, could you call her on the way home?" Morgan says, getting up and putting his arm around Reid.

"Home?" Reid asked confused.

"Yeah, home, to get our bags packed." Morgan says.

"Oh, right." Reid says, feeling stupid for not realizing that sooner.

On their way home, Reid calls Kitty. The phone rings a few times before she picks up. "You called my sexy little genius?"

"Yeah... me and Morgan were wondering if you would be able to watch Clooney for a few days?" Reid says, trying to ignore his friends harmless flirting. Even after growing up with her, he still wasn't used to being hit on.

"Oh sure. got a case?" Kitty says, a little disappointed.

"Yeah. what's the matter?" Reid asks, wondering why she was sad.

"It's just that i won't be seeing you for a few days." Kitty says, pout clearly heard through the phone, causing Reid to smile softly.

"You'll see me when i get back. Then we'll have a movie night or something." Reid says to his almost surrogate sister.

"Ok, but i get to pick this time." Kitty says, perking up some.

Reid just giggles. "Fine."

"Love you my little brother, be safe." Kitty says, blowing a kiss to him through the phone.

"Ditto." Reid says, smiling as he hangs up.

Morgan's smiling at him as he hangs up. "What was all that about?"

"Kitty says she'll miss us." Reid says, smiling amusingly back at Morgan.

Morgan just smiles, and grabs Reid's hand, as they pull into their driveway. "let's go baby. we have to be on that plane in 30 minutes."

"Going as fast as i can." Reid says, running up to the door, causing Morgan chuckle.

3 3 3 3 Morgan/Reid 3 3 3 3

As they all boarded the plane, they all took their seats. Morgan and Reid sat on the sofa, Hotch, Rossi and JJ sat in the seats a crossed from the sofa. "Ok, do we think he's in a psychotic break, or do we think he's a psychopath?" Hotch asks.

"Obviously a psychopath. No body in a psychotic break could take the time to mutilate specific parts of the body. If he was in a break, it would be way messier and way more torn up. This is almost surgical." Morgan says, studying the crime scene photos.

"I agree, he's way too particular with the mutilations." Reid says.

"But we need to find out why he's doing this in the first place." Hotch says. "Ok, Reid and Morgan, I want you two to go to the first crime scene and look for clues as to why he would attack this kid." "Emily and Rossi, i want you to go to the second crime scene." Me and JJ will go back to the station and work on the profile." Hotch says. "Now get some rest. we have a few hours, and i need you all ready."

Everybody nodded, and curled up in their seats to take a nap. Morgan and Reid snuggled up on the couch together. "Sweet dreams Baby boy." Morgan says, stroking his fingers through Reid's soft hair, and kissing the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams Derek." Reid says, closing his eyes and falling a deep sleep.


	3. Getting Started

Life in the BAU chapter 3- getting started:

Reid awoke to someone gently shaking him. "Come on baby. We're almost there." Morgan coos, stroking the hair out of Reid's eyes.

Reid smiles a sleepy smile. "i don't wanna get up. It's gonna be a while before we can cuddle like this again." Reid says, sadness at the thought appearing on his pretty face.

Morgan notices this and automatically soothes his young lover. "Not gonna happen baby. I'll make sure to sneak some snuggle time while we're on this case. I promise." Morgan says, stroking Reid's soft hair.

"Ok." Reid says, wrapping his arms around Morgan's shoulders and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Reid couldn't help but smile. "Can you pull me up?"

"But of course my angel. Anything for you." He says, pulling Reid up; the younger man's arms still wrapped around Morgan's shoulders.

"You guys are just so cute." JJ says, starring at them with such love.

"JJ, do you know what privacy is?" Morgan says, joking with the blonde.

"Privacy? Does that even exist anymore?" JJ jokes back; eluding to the fact that the team barely has any privacy.

"Nope, that flew out the door when we made the BAU larger." Hotch says, surprisingly joking along with them.

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh before the pilot's voice came on to the speakers, telling them that they were landing.

"Alright, let's catch this guy before New Paltz becomes a ghost town." Rossi says, buckling up.

Everyone else nods and buckles up as well. Well prepared to face a brutal killer, and the damage he leaves behind.

3 3 3 3 Morgan/Reid 3 3 3 3

As the team walks into the New Paltz police station, they are greeted by detective Lombardi. A average height, good looking Italian man. "You must be the BAU." He says, shaking Hotch's hand.

"Yes. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jereau, and our newest member, Doctor Spencer Reid." As his name was announced, Reid smiles and waves awkwardly.

This caught Lombardi's attention, making him notice that this team consisted of good looking men. "well well. if you don't mind me saying, you are all very handsome men."

"Um... thank you, but we would really like to focus on this case please." Hotch says, actually feeling uncomfortable with being hit on by another man.

As they walked into the room where they could set all their stuff up, Reid could feel himself being stared at. "M-Morgan." He says, leaning over and whispers to Morgan.

"I know, i can feel it too." Morgan says, pulling Reid in front of him.

"It's that cop." Reid whispers back.

"Yeah, he's giving me the creeps too." Morgan says, pulling Reid closer, but not so much that people would suspect something.

"Ok." Hotch says, noticing his agent's discomfort. "Are the SUV's ready?"

"Huh? Oh yes, ready when you are." Detective Lombardi says, snapping back into professional mode.

"Ok. Would you take Morgan and Reid to the first crime scene?" Hotch says, somewhat doubting his idea as he catches the look in Lombardi's eyes as he suggests it.

"Of course. right this way boys." Lombardi says enthusiastically, leading them to the SUV.

Both boys turned back to Hotch, faces screaming save me. Hotch new he'd made a mistake, but it was too late to stop them as they were already out the door.

As if Rossi new what Hotch was thinking, he put a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder. "They'll be ok. They have guns. " Rossi says jokingly.

"I hope so. did you see that preditorial gleam in Lombardi's eyes?" Hotch asks.

"I think we're not used to being hit on by another guy. That's why i said they'll be ok. They have eachother. Now let's finish the profile, and catch this son of a bitch." Rossi says, getting to work.

Hotch smiles, and gets to work as well. But he can't help but worry about his teammates.

**TBC. Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy. I'm back in school, and working 2 jobs. But i promise that I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as i can. as always, i appreciate you guys. thank you for reading, and your ideas are always welcome. especially for next chapter. **


	4. Creeper

Life in the BAU Chapter 4- creeper:

JJ and Hotch are sitting in the Police station looking over the case files and trying to get a clue as to why these boys were targets, when Garcia calls. "What do you have Garcia?" Hotch says.

"Let me tell ya, this guy isn't very hard to figure out." she says, tapping away on her key board. "All of these boys were regulars at a place called Truman's. on every Saturday, they hold a teen night." Garcia says, still being cryptic.

"And what's significant about that Garcia?" JJ asks.

"It's a gay bar." Garcia says, making JJ and Hotch stop and think.

"Ok, thank you Garcia, good work." Hotch says, hanging up the phone.

3 3 3 3 Morgan/Reid 3 3 3 3

As Morgan and Reid Get to the crime scene they're confronted with extremely bloody walls and concrete. "Wow, he obviously had no remorse at all for what he was doing." Reid says, looking all around the scene.

"No kidding, this looks almost unreal." Morgan says, following behind Reid, noticing the way Detective Lombardi was staring at their asses.

"Anthony Lawrence was slashed to death here and this is also where the bastard mutilated him." Lombardi says, not looking away from their backsides.

"Ok, it's concealed, so he's strong enough to carry the body here. it's too narrow for him to be able to fit a truck down here." Morgan says, examining the alley way.

"And he's obviously a sociopath if he has no remorse for any of this." Reid says.

"Hmm... As smart as you two are handsome." Lombardi says, flashing them less then professional looks.

Morgan ignores Lombardi and calls Hotch. "Yeah Hotch, this guy is at least young enough to be able to carry these boys without any issues."

"so what are we thinking? 25-35? Muscular build?" Hotch asks.

"Somewhere around there." Morgan says.

"Alright, see what else you can find and get back here." Hotch says, hanging up the phone.

Morgan turns to Lombardi and Reid. "Hotch says to examine the scene a little more and get back to the station."

"Is he ready with the profile already?" Reid asks, stepping away from Lombardi as he notices the man got closer to him.

"We'll see." Morgan says, pulling Reid to him, obviously having had it with the flirtatious Detective. "Listen man, he's my boyfriend, and if i see you trying to put any moves on him again, i swear i will make it so you can't be on the field with us."

"Ok, point taken." Lombardi says, walking away.

Noticing Morgan's death glare at the back of the detective's head, Reid tries to calm him down. "It's ok Derek. I'm fine."

"I don't care, if he does it again, i will kick his ass." Morgan says, wrapping his arm tighter around Reid's waist, and pulls him back to the SUV.

3 3 3 3 Morgan/Reid 3 3 3 3

As they get back to the Police station, Hotch notices a change in Morgan's behavior. "You ok?"

"No, i want Lombardi to stay away from me and Reid. The whole time, he was doing nothing but hitting on us." Morgan says, walking away, leaving Reid to worry about him.

"He'll be ok." Hotch reassures the young genius as they head towards the briefing room to give the profile.

Reid follows his superior and stands next to Morgan, grabbing the older man's hand discretely. Morgan looks at Reid's puppy eyes, and his anger melts a bit to start the profile. "Ok, our guy is a white male, from the ages 25-35." Morgan starts.

"We believe him to be a sociopath because he has absolutely no care about how badly he destroys the body." Reid adds.

"No shit Sherlock." One of the police officers says to Reid rudely, causing Reid to curl up into himself a bit.

Morgan gets a little ticked off about how rudely his boyfriend was just treated, but he composes himself enough to listen to the rest of the profile and add to it.

"And one last piece of information that we have just learned about our victims, they were all gay." Hotch says, not ignoring the cop who's being rude as well.

"So they were all fags. no wonder why he's killing them." The rude cops says, eyeing Morgan and Reid disgustedly as he does.

Morgan gets pissed off again, Reid noticing this tries to hide the hurt on his face, and tightens his grip on Morgan's hand to calm him down. It's then that Prentiss interrupts, noticing the tension. "We will refer to them as homosexual, and we will remain objective here. no derogatory terms or disgust shown. We don't wanna step on anyone's toes when we interview the friends and family."

"That'll be all." Hotch says, pulling detective Lombardi to the side, as he noticed Morgan pull his hand away from Reid and storm off. Watching as the young man follows behind him like a kicked puppy. "First of all, you need to keep yourself professional and talk to your subordinates to respect fellow officers." Hotch says threateningly to Lombardi.

"Aye aye captain." Lombardi says, walking away from Hotch to talk the rude officer.

3 3 3 3 Morgan/Reid 3 3 3 3

"Derek!" Reid yells to Morgan as he slams open the door to go outside. "Derek, wait!"

"Did you hear how that guy was talking about gay people? i wanna ring his neck!" Morgan says, kicking a trash can, making Reid jump.

"You have to stay calm. sure he was being an ass, but his words don't matter. he's just being ignorant." Reid tries to soothe Morgan.

"Calm? Calm? You want me to be calm? After the things he said? you honestly don't know me enough do you?" Morgan says, with an accusing tone. "You're not helping much you know that? You're just making me even more frustrated. just leave me alone for right now!" Morgan says, briskly walking past Reid, not bothering to see the tears lingering in those expressive hazel orbs.

"Reid composes himself enough to take a deep breath, wipe away the tears, and help work on the case with his team. All the while, ignoring Morgan in the process. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin His and Morgan's relationship with his big mouth. "I can never do anything right." He says in with a shuttering breath as he walks back into the building.

**Oh wow! poor Reid. those two have some issues to work out. It's their first fight Aww. ok. next chapter soon. i promise. I'll try to be a little faster with the chapters now. Thank you for reading and as always, suggestions for the next chapter are always appreciated. TBC. **


	5. Avoidance

Life in the BAU chapter 5- avoidance:

Later that day, Hotch and Rossi were at the second crime scene to come up with anymore on the Unsub, while the rest of them were back at the police station. The press somehow got a hold of some information about the case, so JJ was talking to the press to try and keep the rest out of the news. Reid and Prentiss were working on more of the victimology, and Morgan was looking over the case files to see if they might of missed anything.

The team was pretty much together, but it seemed like they were all a mile away from eachother. They might have been in the same room, but it had never been that quiet between all of them before. and Prentiss wasn't clueless to how distant Morgan and Reid were from eachother for the past few hours. "Hey, are you and Morgan ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Can we just focus on the case please?" Reid asks desperately, never looking away from the file in his hands. But Emily didn't need to look into his eyes to see that he was distressed.

"You wanna go out and get some coffee with me? Just to escape from the paper work for a while?" Emily asks, now really worried about her co-workers. Reid didn't say anything, but he put the file down on the table. which Emily took as a yes. "Come on hun, my treat." she says, putting a gentle hand on his back and leading the young genius out the door; Both not noticing Morgan looking up and looking sadly at Reid's retreating figure.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Hm... Not much here that can tell us anything differently than what we already know." Rossi says, looking around the empty grass lot near the New Paltz High School.

"He dumps them in empty lots and alley ways, but they're not very well hidden. Anyone could come by and discover the bodies." Hotch says, examining the lot more, and looks at how far it is from the road.

"So he's not very educated. That's for sure. It's only a few feet away from the road. Anyone could see him dumping Christian Thompson here." Rossi adds.

"I'm assuming that our unsub was either expelled from school, or dropped out." Hotch says, walking away.

"So what do you think's going on with Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asks, noticing Reid's earlier hurt expression.

"I don't know, But that's none of our business. It's for him to tell us when him or Morgan's ready to talk." Hotch says, sincerely as he makes his way back to the police station, which was just a walking distance away. Yup, their unsub was definitely uneducated.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Prentiss and Reid found a little cafe not too far from the police station, and decided to sit at a table. Noticing Reid still wasn't looking at her, she tried to get him to talk. So to get his attention. she placed her hand on top of his gently. Reid finally looked at her, but his face was shocked and inside his expressive eyes, there was absolute anguish. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not trying to be creepy. I Just want to know what's wrong." She says sweetly.

Reid looked down at their joined hands and nodded his head. "I-I don't know what it is, but i always seem to mess everything up." Reid says in such a broken voice that Prentiss just wanted to hug him. "I-I mean, Morgan would have been fine if i hadn't gone out there and opened my big mouth."

Prentiss's grip tightened slightly on the younger man's. "No, don't do that. This isn't your fault at all. Morgan's really irrational when he's angry. He'll realize how stupid he is eventually. Meanwhile, you can't blame yourself ok? He'll come around sweetie. I promise." Prentiss says, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the Young man's hand.

"I hope you're right." Reid says, before looking out the window.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

As both Reid and Prentiss got back to the police station, Morgan was waiting by the conference room door, as if he was waiting all that time for them to get back. Reid went to walk past him, but Morgan gently grasped his arm. "Pretty Boy, please, i need to talk to you."

Reid had every intention of ripping his arm out of Morgan's grasp, but the older man sounded so broken, he couldn't bear to do that. "ok." was Reid's equally as broken reply.

Morgan pulled them into the empty bathroom and locked the door so they could be alone. When he turned to look at Reid, he saw the younger man's head was down and tears in his pretty hazel eyes. "Pretty Boy, look at me." Morgan begged, gently grasping the slightly taller man's thin shoulders gently.

"I can't. I know you're going to break up with me. I don't wanna look at you when that happens. I don't want you to see me that way." Reid says, hugging his arms around his thin torso.

Morgan was shocked, but recovered quickly. "Baby, look at me. I'm not breaking up with you." Morgan says, lifting the boy's pretty face to reveal more tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "I could never break up with you, i love you too damn much." He says, pulling the young man into a gentle, loving embrace. "After i said what i said to you out there, i was so angry with myself. I never wanted to take my problems out on you." He says, raking fingers through his lover's soft chestnut hair.

Reid snuggled into the embrace. "T-Then why were you not talking to me? Don't you realize how much it hurt me?" Reid says, voice scratchy from the tears.

"I know, and i'm so sorry baby. I never intended for you to suffer like that. I just didn't know how to apologize to you." Morgan says, sincerely. "But i love you sooo much baby. Please, do you forgive me?" He begs.

Reid remains silent for a moment, processing Morgan's words. He then hugs Morgan and little tighter. "Yes, i don't wanna live my life without you." Reid says, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Morgan's shirt.

Morgan breathes a sigh of relief, and kisses the younger man's lips. "So, our first fight. It was terrifying. But you know what we get out of this?" Morgan asks his young lover.

"The experience to know what not to do the next time?" Reid asks.

"That, and the awesome make up sex we'll have later." Morgan says flirtatiously, earning a light slap on the arm.

Despite the perversity that his boyfriend so openly announced, Reid was opened to the sentiment. He needed to feel that Morgan was always gonna be his. "Only if you promise that you'll actually be with me forever." Reid says.

" I promise baby. nothing can keep me from you." Morgan says, kissing Reid lovingly before breaking it, and pulling Reid to the door. "Come on baby. let's finish up for the day, and get back to the hotel. we have a date." Morgan says, opening it, and walking back into the conference room, with his boyfriend still securely wrapped in his embrace.

**TBC! Yayyyyy! they made up, and I'll give you lovely people the make up sex in the next chapter because you are so amazing. thank you for your support on this story. Really, i wouldn't have the motivation if it weren't for you. so I'll get working on this one right away. As always, suggestions are always welcome. let me know what you want me to put in the make up sex chapter. I'm always looking for your input. **


	6. Make up

Life in the BAU chapter 6- make-up 

The team is in the conference room, working on the case some more. Just then, Hotch and Rossi walk in the room. "We believe that he's dropped out or been expelled from school." Hotch says.

"Ok, i'll patch in Garcia." Morgan says, dialing the number and putting his cell on speaker phone.

"Speak my loves." Garcia says, with her hair up in pigtails bouncing as she does.

"Baby girl, you're on speaker phone." Morgan warns. "We need you to look at dropouts or any expulsions from New Paltz High School in the past 5 years."

"Alright, give me a second." Garcia says, typing away; keyboard clacking away. As the results pop up on the screen, Garcia's mouth drops. "You have 36. That's way too many. I have no confidence in teenaged America anymore."

"Send those to us . Good work Garcia." Hotch says.

"Ok. we'll split them between us. we'll each get 6. Let's go back to the hotel to relax and profile these in peace." Hotch suggests as they pack up and head to the Econo Inn; where they were staying.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Reid was sitting on their bed and going over the file in his hand. He was currently only wearing a long white tee shirt and a pair of briefs. He was sitting library style, with a pen in his hand, and he was currently biting the end. His hair was hanging slightly in his face, and the look was completed with his adorable nerdy glasses. In Morgan's opinion, he looked so fuckable.

As Reid wasn't paying attention, Morgan slipped behind him, wrapped his arms around Reid's sides and started kissing up and down his neck. Reid let out a cute little chuckle. "Stop, we're supposed to be looking over these files." Reid says half heartedly as he lifts his arm behind him and wraps it around his lover's neck.

"Mmm can't help it. you look so beautiful when you're reading." Morgan mumbles into Reid's neck. "Not to mention you're being a tease. You know i love those glasses and your legs." Morgan says, sticking his nose in Reid's hair.

Reid just sighs as Morgan's hand moves up his thigh. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should go in a different room to look over the file." Reid says, allowing Morgan to move his hand higher.

"No can do baby Boy. i have a promise to keep. Remember? The promise to make it up to you?" Morgan says, starting to pull Reid's shirt up.

Reid smiles, and allows Morgan to continue with his actions. "That's right. I'm still upset about that." Reid says, teasing a bit more.

Morgan pulls the tee shirt over Reid's head, and admires the beautiful white skin underneath. "Have i told you how gorgeous you are lately?"

"About a million times." Reid says, turning around and pulling Morgan closer until he was between his young lover's mile long legs. Reid pulled his lover into a sweet, slow kiss.

"Nu uh baby. it's my turn to pleasure you. Just lay back and Relax." Morgan says, lying Reid down on the bed.

Reid just willingly lays back and takes off his glasses. After he gently places them on the end table, Morgan gently attacks his mouth.

Reid hums contently into the kiss and places his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling the older man closer.

Morgan then rubs his jean clad erection against Reid's, causing the younger man to moan and buck up into the friction. Morgan smiles into the kiss and Reid whimpers. "Like that baby?"

"M-Morgan." Reid whimpers again as the friction stops.

"Don't worry baby. i am soo far from done." Morgan whispers suggestively in Reid's ear.

Morgan moves from attacking Reid's neck to lightly biting his collar bone. This action gets a light sigh to come out of the young man's lips. "D-Derek, lower. please."

As requested, Morgan moves lower, sucking on the younger man's nipples. He first sucked and licked his right nipple until it became stiff. "Derek!" he moans.

After attacking the other nipple, Morgan kissed down the boy's lightly abed stomach. "can i taste you baby?"

"Do you even need to ask? Suck me!" Reid shouts, frustrated that he wasn't being touched enough.

Morgan was shocked for a second, but recovered quickly, due to the super sexy glare that Reid was shooting him. "As you wish your highness."

Morgan bent down so he was face to face with his lover's erection. "Ready baby?"

"Yes, Yes, a million times yes!" Reid shouted in frustration.

Morgan chuckles before delivering a slow agonizing lick to the underside of Reid's cock, which caused a hitch in Reid's breath. Morgan, taking that as a hint, lowered his mouth onto his lover, and sucked hard. as he does this, he's slowly preparing him. "AHN! DEREK!" Reid shouts as his back arches up off the bed.

Morgan takes his mouth off of his lover's length. "Ready for me baby?"

"Yes. I want you." Reid moans, pulling Morgan up to claim his mouth.

"Mmmm baby. if you keep doing that, i might come like a virgin." Morgan says, kissing Reid's jaw and lining himself up to his lover's hole.

"Enter me." Reid says, Reid arches again, and rubbing himself up against Morgan, begging for more friction.

"Easy baby. I'm going slow. i don't wanna hurt you." Morgan says, petting Reid's hair.

"But Derek. I wanna feel you inside me." Reid almost whines.

This nailed it. Morgan felt his resolve leave his body. "Alright, Get Ready baby." Morgan warns as he enters his lover's body. Gently at first, but as he felt that heat constrict his cock, he pushed himself inside until Reid was full.

"Agn Derek! Yes!" Reid shouts, pleasured highly.

Morgan began to thrust lightly. But as Reid's moans and whimpers picked up pace, so did his thrusts. He thrusts for a few more minutes before he starts to feel Reid start to tighten around him. "D-Derek! I-i'm about to..."

"I know baby. come for me." Morgan says, thrusting hard one last time, before Reid shoots his seed all over Morgan's stomach. Morgan thrusts a few More times, until he fills Reid's tight channel.

Reid melts onto the bed, in a sweaty, heavy breathing heap. Morgan chuckles and climbs ontop of him. "so, did i redeem myself?"

Reid opens his eyes and looks lovingly at Morgan. "I'll say you did." He says, wrapping his arms happily around Morgan's shoulder's.

"Come on Angel, let's get some sleep." Morgan says, pulling the covers over them, and turns off the light. Files forgotten. "I love you." Morgan says, kissing Reid's full lips.

Reid yawns and kisses back. "love you too."

**TBC! Phew. ok. i know the sex scene was kind of weak, but i tried. anyway, i will try to be quicker with the next chapter. But first i really wanna know what you want in the next chapter. i'm having a bad case of writer's block. so i really need you guys. as always, thanks for reading, and i'm sorry for being so slow. **


	7. Dressed up

Life in the BAU chapter 7- dressin up:

The next day, the team piles into the briefing room to discuss the files. As Reid gets all the case pictures pinned to the board, the rest of the team sits down to brief the cases themselves. As they deliberate, they can't help but notice Lombardi's stares in Reid's direction.

"Lombardi, we need you to focus with us on this case." Hotch says sternly to bring Lombardi's focus to a professional level. Behind Lombardi, they notice another police officer, who looks like he was disgusted with the fact that the detective was hitting on the skinny genius. "You are?" Hotch asks.

"I'm deputy Odell." the deputy says a little rudely before walking away.

Detective Lombardi just chuckles a little uncomfortably before he turns to the team. "I'm so sorry about him. Ever since your team showed up, he's been a little on edge." He says, almost visibly sweat dropping.

"That's alright, but we have to discuss our plan to catch this guy. So can you focus on us for a bit?" JJ asks.

Lombardi nods and sits at the table. "Ok, since it's Saturday, he'll most likely go to Truman's tonight to find another victim. I want all of us to go, and be undercover as gay couples. Morgan and Reid, JJ and Prentiss, and me and Rossi will be paired up." Hotch says, every bit of calmness at the aspect that they have to act gay together. "We have to catch this guy before he kills someone else."

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Later they were all in their hotel rooms, getting ready for the night. Reid was currently standing in front of the mirror in their room, and examining his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass perfectly, and a simple black silk button down shirt. "Derek, do i look ok?" He asks, turning around to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed watching him.

Morgan was wearing a tight, red long sleeved top that showed off his collar bones and a pair of tight blue jeans. "I think you're amazing, just the way you are." Morgan sings cheezily, causing Reid to chuckle and snuggle into his lover's embrace.

"Bruno Mars Derek? Really?" Reid chuckled, loving the gesture.

"Hey, i know how much you love my silky voice." Morgan says, kissing Reid's neck.

"I do." Reid says, and leans up to kiss Morgan on the lips.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

in the room next to Morgan and Reid, Rossi and Hotch were getting ready. "You know, if Morgan says one more cheesy line, i think i'm going to barf." Rossi says, putting on his cowboy like boots.

"Get over it, we have to do that to eachother tonight too." Hotch says, buttoning his shirt, only to leave the first two buttons undone.

"Don't remind me." Rossi says in a joking tone.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Next to Rossi and Hotch, the girls were finishing up their looks. JJ was wearing a black top that was low cut on the chest, and showed off her belly slightly. She was wearing a pair of jeans similar to Reid's with a pair of heeled boots. She was currently sitting in front of the mirror, straightening her hair.

Emily comes out of the bathroom wearing a low cut red top that was ruffled at the bottom, a pair of tight leather pants, and a pair of heeled boots. "Damn! I can see why Will would get protective." she says, smiling.

"Oh totally." JJ says with a smile.

"you ready for this chica?" Emily asks.

"As ready as i ever will be darling." JJ answers back.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

As they all meet in the lobby, they all check eachother out. "Damn we look good!" Morgan says.

"You said it sweet cheeks." Lombardi says, coming up behind them with Deputy Odell. They too were dressed up to go out.

"perfect." Hotch says. "Let's hope we catch him tonight." He says, walking over to the SUV's.

As Morgan holds Reid's hand, he can feel someone glaring at them from behind him. "That Deputy really doesn't like gay people." Morgan whispers to the genius.

"just ignore him, his opinion doesn't matter. Besides, we have to focus on the case." Reid says, reassuringly grasping Morgan's hand tighter.

"Ok baby, let's do this thing." Morgan says, causing Reid to giggle before he helps the younger man into the passenger seat. Morgan gets in the driver's seat, and Lombardi and Odell sit in the back. Together they head to the club.

**TBC. sorry it took me so long to update again, the holidays and work got me. but here you go. the next chapter is the club scene. don't worry, it will be longer than this one. As always, thank you so much for reading this, and thanks for your support. :)**


	8. Let's dance

**Life at the BAU chapter 8- Let's dance:**

They pulled into the parking lot of Truman's and could already hear the loud music pounding through the club from outside. "Oh joy, i can already tell i'm gonna get a headache tonight." Reid says as Morgan takes his hand and helps him out of the passenger's seat.

"Don't worry baby, i have aspirin in my pocket just in case." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid's waist and kissing his temple.

"Let's get this over with." Hotch says, starting to trudge up to the club.

"hm.. maybe i'll get to dance with one of you sexy guys tonight." Lombardi says, winking at Morgan and Reid, causing Morgan to hold onto Reid tighter.

Lombardi walks past them. "Don't hold your breath scum bag." Morgan says under his breath.

"Just let it go Derek." Reid begs, holding one of Morgan's arms gently.

"Ok baby, i'm trying. I promise." Morgan says, features softening at the look in Reid's big hazel eyes.

"I know." Reid says, giving him a sweet smile.

"I love you." Morgan says, happy to have Reid to keep him grounded.

"Love you too." Reid says, smile getting slightly bigger and kissing Morgan chastely, making Morgan smile and look at the love of his life.

"Now, let's get in there, have some fun, and kick some bad guy ass." Morgan says, pulling Reid closer to him and making him giggle as they walk to the door.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

As they get inside, they noticed a bunch of adults and teenagers dancing and a few people at the bar. Morgan looks to Reid, who looks like he was calculating. "something up baby?"

"I'm just trying to think of the name of the song that's playing." Reid says, still thinking.

Morgan chuckles and decides to listen and see if he knew it as well. just then, the rest of the team could see the light bulbs going off on top of both of their heads. "pour some sugar on me by def leppard!" They both say simultaneously. Making everybody and themselves laugh.

"come on baby, let's go dance." Morgan says, Grabbing Reid's hand to pull him out on the dance floor. But he was met with resistance.

"I-I can't dance Derek." Reid says, begging with his eyes again.

"Then i'll teach you baby." Morgan says, pulling Reid to him, and walking out onto the dance floor.

Once they were in a spot on the dance floor, Morgan turns Reid so his back was against his front. "Now all you do is Rub that cute little butt into my crotch like this." Morgan says, grasping Reid's hip gently, and showing him how to do it.

"Ugh! Morgan, this is so embarrassing." Reid groans, face getting red.

"Baby boy, we need to make ourselves out to be someone the unsub would want to pick up." Morgan says in Reid's ear.

"By making it look like we're fucking on the dance floor?" Reid asks.

Morgan chuckles until he spots Odell staring at them from the booth a crossed from them. "Odell is death glaring us."

"He really doesn't like gay people." Then a thought hit Reid. Without being too suspicious, Reid talks into his communicator. "Hotch, what if Odell is the unsub? He's glaring at us right now."

"I'll get Garcia to check him out, keep an eye on him Reid." Hotch says back, looking at Odell from his position near the bar.

"I've been suspicious of Odell since we first met him. He's withdrawn, rude, not very social." Rossi says.

"Everything that fits our profile." Hotch finishes.

"Exactly. Maybe we should take him in now before he hurts anyone else." Rossi says.

"But he has a gun on him and he could injure innocent people in the process." Hotch says, eyes never leaving Odell.

Just then, Hotch's cell rings. "What's you find Garcia?"

"Mr. deputy has been a very naughty boy in his past life. "Assault and battery charges, and stalking his ex wife after she left him." Garcia says on the other line.

"How did they let him become a deputy then?" Hotch asks.

"Apparently bad boy got someone to expunge his records." Garcia says, typing away. "Get this, he was expelled in 87 for beating up a gay student in the lunch room."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says. "Odell is the Unsub." He says into the communicator on his watch.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan and Reid were now dancing to a slow song when they get Hotch's new transmission. "How are we gonna surround him without him getting suspicious?" Reid asks, continuing to dance with Morgan, nuzzling his nose against the others.

"Slowly and carefully. We have to sneak away without him knowing what we're doing, and get out of his line of sight." Morgan says, pulling Reid into a chaste kiss, to make it look like they were just talking lovey dovey to eachother.

"How about we get a drink?" Reid says, tilting his head toward the bar.

"Good idea baby boy. But let's go through the crowd so we lose him." Morgan says, pulling Reid behind him so he could push through the crowd.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Hotch, the swat team has him surrounded from the back so he can't leave through the rear exit." Emily says through her watch. Her and JJ were dancing from the other side of the club.

"Ok, make sure he can't leave from that side Emily." Hotch says.

Just then, Morgan and Reid show up at the bar. "He was watching us with such hate in his eyes man." Morgan says.

"Maybe if he follows you guys over here, we can get him without alerting everyone, and without too many problems," Rossi says.

Just then, Emily gets on the wire. "Guys, i lost sight of Odell."

"Just great, we have a psycho loose in here, and there's no way to know where he went." Morgan says, looking around for Odell.

Just then, they all heard screaming. They all ran towards the vicinity of the scream, and found the men's bathroom door opened and a woman freaking out at what she saw inside. On the floor, was the dead body of a young man. "Everyone clear out of here now!" Hotch shouted.

As everyone scrambled out of the club, Morgan bent down to examine the body. "you can definitely tell that this was rushed. the stab wounds are rushed, and there's no mutilation." Morgan says, lifting up the boy's shirt to reveal different wounds and patterns.

"He escaped through the window." Reid says, looking at the window that was open.

"Damnit! We just let the killer get away!" Morgan says, hitting the floor.

"Well that's certainly not helping matters." Reid says matter of factly.

"He's right. What we need to do, is have Garcia track Odell's every move." Hotch says, picking up his phone and calling their tech goddess.

"Yes sir." Garcia answers.

"Garcia, Odell escaped. we need you to track everything of his that would help us find him." Hotch says. "And Garcia, it's urgent. He's rushing, and he's on a spree."

"On it sir." Garcia types away.

"The rest of us need to get back to the station, and go over the profile." Hotch says.

The team all head back to the station as the coroner shows up. Morgan drives the SUV silently, as Reid sits in the passenger's seat, worrying about Morgan. After a while, the silece was bothering him. "Look, this isn't your fault ok? It was equally mine. Well get him." Reid says, frustrated.

After a few minutes of thinking about it, Morgan smiled. "I know baby boy. I love you, you know that?" Morgan says, smiling thankfully at Reid.

Reid smiles back. "love you too."

They get to the Police station to help find Odell.

**TBC... Who else thought it was Odell? To those of you who guessed right, congratulations, you get the joy of knowing you're an honorary profiler. Once again, sorry for the wait. school is draining my soul. But i managed to get this done for you, and i hope to get the next one done faster. as always thanks for reading. ;)**


	9. The Hunt

**Life in the BAU chapter 9-The hunt:**

The team gets back to the Police station to get working on finding Odell before he kills another unexpecting gay person. "Ok, so we know that this hatred for gay people has been with him for a while. What could cause that much resentment?" Hotch asks.

"Perhaps one of his family members were gay, and as a result, tore his family apart." Reid says.

"Could be why he's killing adolescent males. Maybe his brother was gay." Morgan adds.

"And one day, the father can't handle the fact that his son is gay anymore, and he leaves." Hotch concludes.

"He's taking that rage for his brother out on any adolescent male that reminds him of his brother." Rossi says.

Hotch calls Garcia and puts it on speaker. "Yes boss!" She answers.

"Garcia, we need you to see if Odell has an older brother." He says.

"Ok.. Uno memento..." She says somewhat distractedly as she types. "Bingo! He has a brother named Edward. still lives in the area. I've sent his address to your phones." She says.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says before hanging up. "Morgan and Reid, go interview Edward. We need as much information as possible."

Morgan and Reid nod and get up from the table. "Let's go Pretty Boy."

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan and Reid show up at the address and knock on the door. "coming!" they hear on the other side of the door.

Just then, a man appeared. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Edward?" Morgan asks.

"No, I'm his fiancé." The man says.

"Is Edward home?" Reid asks.

"Y...Yes, what is this about?" The man asks.

"We are with the FBI." They say, showing their badges. "We just need to ask him some questions." Morgan says, easing the man's nerves.

"Yeah.. ok. come in. Edward! The FBI is here to see you!" the man yells.

"FBI?" They hear from what they assume to be the living room. Then they see a man that looked like most of the victims, appear from around the corner. "What can I help you with gentleman?"

"Sir, you may want to take a seat." Morgan says, sympathetically.

"What's this about?" Edward asks.

"Sir, we regret to inform you that your brother is the one that's killing the teenage boys around New paltz" Reid says.

"Oh god!" Edward gasps, tears filling his chocolate brown eyes. His fiancé puts his hand on top of his comfortingly. "Why?" he asks when he looks up.

"That's what we wanted to ask you. Was there ever a reason why your brother hated homosexuals?" Morgan asks softly.

Edward paused for a moment but then decided to tell his story. "I knew I was gay since grade school. when I got my first boyfriend in high school, my dad somehow found out." He swallows thickly at the thought. "He beat the hell out of me, then said he couldn't stand to live with a dirty fag." His fiancé grasped his hand in a loving hold. "Then he left. Do you think this is my fault?" he asks, looking up at Morgan and Reid's sympathetic faces.

"We don't know sir. what we do know is that these sociopathic tendencies have been in him since birth." Morgan says.

"Uh... there are some things we use to indicate a sociopath. When he was younger, did he ever injure an animal? Wet the bed a lot...?" Reid asks, trailing off.

"Oh god!" Edward gasps. "We used to have a kitten when he was 12. Suddenly, he just disappeared one day." He swallows as the tears fall from his eyes. "We found the cat all sliced up a few days later, in the woods."

"Thank you sir." Morgan says, getting up from the table, very soft spoken. "We'll call you when we've caught him."

"Don't hurt him please." Edward begs.

"We'll try not to sir." Reid says.

As they walk out the door, they can hear Edwards sobs. "This poor man. He lost his family, and now he's gonna lose his brother." Morgan says, sorry for Edward.

"He lost his brother a long time ago." Reid says, pulling Morgan to him comfortingly.

"I know. it's still sad though." Morgan says, wrapping his arms around Reid.

"I know. Come on, let's get back to the station and tell Hotch the information we just received." Reid says, pulling out of the embrace, and pulling Morgan with him to the car.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan and Reid walk into the station and sit at the table. "it looks like he has a trait in the triad." Reid says.

"Yeah, he killed the family cat at the ripe age of 12." Morgan says.

"But it looks like his hatred had stemmed from his father leaving." Reid adds.

"Ok. Good work guys. JJ, we need you to do a press conference" Hotch says.

"Telling them what he looks like?" JJ asks.

"Yes, and show his picture, but don't give them too much information on the murders." Hotch says.

"Got it." JJ says, pulling her phone up to her ear and walking away.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Later, JJ stands at a podium in front of the police station with a bunch of reporters and locals. "we are going to show a sketch of Odell. We ask that if you see him, that you call us or come in immediately."

Two girls are sitting in their living room, watching tv after coming back from school. "Hey Katie, isn't that the guy we just saw walking down the street?"

"Oh my God, he is! let's go. we gotta get to the police station." Katie says, putting her shoes on as they rush out the door.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

As the gang was working on the profile and waiting for calls, JJ walks in the room. "Hotch! two Girls just walked in. They said they saw Odell."

"Let's go." Hotch says, getting up. They walk into the other room to find two short, brunette girls. one with short, straight hair, and one with curly hair in a pony tail and glasses. "Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner." He says, shaking their hands.

"Hello, I'm Cheryl Tortorici, and this is Katie Lagana. We think we saw the guy you're looking for." The one with the short, straight hair says.

"Let's take this to the interview room." Hotch says, leading them there.

**(A/N) Hey guys! sorry I took too long again. been super busy with school and more personal issues. and I will try to get the next one done sooner. as always thanks to my loyal readers. you guys really keep me going. :)**


	10. The hunt pt 2

**Life in the BAU chapter 10:**

Hotch led the two girls into the nearest interview room. "Coffee?" He asks, holding up the half full coffee pot.

Katie shook her head no. "Yes please." Cheryl pipes up.

Hotch pours her a cup of coffee, and puts the sugar an cream on the table in front of her. "Now, can you explain to me exactly where you saw Odell?"

"Well, we were on our way home from school, when we saw this guy who was acting kind of crazy on the side of the road." Cheryl says, stirring her cream and sugar into her coffee.

"He freaked out when he heard a police siren." Katie adds.

"If I send you in a car with some of my agents, would you be able to show us the exact location?" Hotch asks.

"Of course." The girls reply at the same time.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Cheryl and Katie are sitting in the back of the black SUV. Morgan is driving and Reid is in the passenger's seat.

"it's over there." Katie says.

Morgan pulls the car over on the side of the road. Right a crossed from Bright Beginnings day care center, "UGH!" Cheryl Grumbles.

"What?" Reid asks.

"She used to work there. Evil boss." Katie says.

"Ohhhh." Reid says.

"That sucks man." Morgan says.

Just then, Cheryl spots her ex-boss pulling out of the day care. "Excuse me for this, but I have to do this every time I pass her." Cheryl explains before she takes a deep breath. The car passes and Cheryl gets a pissed look. "BITCH!" She yells, making Katie giggle, Reid blush, and Morgan stifle a laugh.

"Wow! so much hate in such a little package." Morgan says, looking at Reid, who looked uncomfortable. "Awww! So cute." Morgan says, hugging Reid.

Just then they heard the girls give off the most ear splitting squee they have ever heard. "You two are together?" Cheryl asks excitedly.

"Y-Yeah." Reid says hesitantly.

They squee again. "So cute!" Katie screams.

"Girls, I'm glad you think it's cute, but we have a serial killer to catch." Morgan says.

"oh. Right. Sorry." They both clear their throat.

"Um... we saw him walking right here." Cheryl points to the other side of the busy road.

"Ok, so it took about 15 minutes for us to get your information, and get here. So he's got a 25 minute head start. But we need to see if he turned on a side street or not." Morgan says.

Reid calls Garcia. "Yes my sexy genius." She says, perkily.

"uhhh... we, we need you to see if you can track Odell's phone number. He's within a 25 minute distance from our current location." Reid says, avoiding the flirting tone that Garcia had.

"ok. let's see." She says, the clacking of her computer keys can be heard over the other end. "I'm getting a small signal from a side street called Enterprise Drive."

"Any exact address?" Reid asks.

"No. I'm sorry my loves." Garcia says, disappointed in herself.

"No it's ok. thank you Garcia." Reid says, hanging up with her and looking at Morgan with a scared face. "He's on a side street called Enterprise Drive, but she couldn't get a hit on his exact location."

"Well, unless we can figure that out, we have to wait until he targets another gay family." Morgan says.

"Wait. He would have knowledge of where these people would live. He would have reports on some of them since he's been working on this case with Lombardi." Reid says.

Morgan calls Hotch. "Hotch ask Lombardi if he knows any gay couples who live on Enterprise Drive."

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Lombardi!" Hotch shouts to the Detective who was talking to a fellow officer. The room was in chaos, as everyone was on the hunt for Odell.

Lombardi ran over. "What is it?" he asks, worried that Odell might have killed again.

"Do you know if there are any gay couples living on Enterprise Drive?" Hotch asks.

Lombardi gets a Horrified look on his face. "Oh God! there is a Lesbian couple that lives on 20 Angel street, which is a side street on Enterprise Drive. They were one of the first couples me and Odell warned."

"Thank you, we should send a car over there to patrol the area."Hotch says, getting his cell phone out.

Lombardi nods his head and runs quickly to send a patrol car out while Hotch calls Morgan. "Morgan! 20 Angel street off of Enterprise Drive."

"Got it Hotch." Morgan says. "Can you show us where Enterprise Drive is?" Morgan asks Katie and Cheryl.

"Yeah. let's go." They say, getting in the car.

Morgan and Reid get in the car and head over there.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Odell is waiting in the thick bushes and watches the house on 20 Angel street. He ducks as a patrol car roles by and when it passes, he takes the opportunity to run over to the house and kick the door in. The women scream and duck behind the furniture in the kitchen. "Get up now!" Odell yells, pointing his gun at them.

**TBC.. Uh Oh! Odell is at it again! Let's hope Morgan and Reid get there in time. Sorry guys. I know it's been a long time, but I'm done with school for the summer, so that means more updates faster. as always, thanks for reading. you guys are awesome! :D**


	11. The Capture

**life in the BAU chapter 11- The capture:**

"Get up! Get up now!" Odell yells, pointing the gun at the two women.

"Ok! Don't shoot." The one woman says, trying to calm him down.

The two women get up. "Sit over there!" Odell says, pointing the gun to the couch in the living room.

They slowly walk over to the couch and hope to god that they'll be saved.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Cheryl and Katie show Morgan where to go. They pull into the driveway to find the door kicked in. "Shit! He's already here!" Morgan says, pulling his gun out.

"God I hope we're not too late." Reid says.

"Listen you two, stay put. No matter what happens, do not leave this car." Morgan says to the two girls in the back.

"Got it." Katie says.

Morgan and Reid run out, guns drawn. "Hotch! he's in the house already. Me and Reid are outside."

"Go in from the back, don't make yourselves known. We'll try to get there as fast as we can." Hotch says, hanging up the phone and running to his SUV with the rest of the team.

"Let's go around back pretty boy." Morgan says.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Please! Please! take anything you want! Please don't hurt us." The one woman begs.

"SHUT UP! You're nothing but filth! it's thanks to people like you that my family split!" Odell yells.

"What? People like us?" The other woman asks.

"FAGS! You're all alike! Disgusting! God created men and women to be together! Not members of the same sex!" Odell says again.

"God created love." The older woman says, holding her lover's hand. "I think this counts."

Morgan and Reid open the back door without a sound and sneak in. they can hear talking coming from the living room. "It's not normal." They hear Odell say.

"Life isn't normal." The bolder of the two women says.

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP!" Odell shouts, cocking the gun at the women. 

"Odell! put the gun down!" Morgan says, coming through the arch way to the living room, gun pointed on him.

Odell too that as his cue to run. "Odell!" Reid yells as they chase after him.

The girls in the back of the SUV see Odell run out of the house. "Isn't that the guy they're after?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's coming our way. Quick, open the door." Cheryl says.

As Odell gets close to the car, they open the door and he runs right into it, head first, falling on the ground in pain. "Yes! They say, high fiving eachother as Morgan and Reid run out of the house to see what happened.

"Odell, you are under arrest for the murders of the gay people around New Paltz." Morgan says, bending down to cuff Odell, and yank him up to put him in the way back of the Suburban.

Reid looks at them in surprise. "Nice work." Reid says.

Katie and Cheryl give him a smug smile. They all head back to the police station.

**(A/N) There you go, Odell was captured. let's see what happens next. stay tuned. **


	12. Moving Foward

**Life in the BAU chapter 12- Moving Forward:**

Odell was taken to the hospital to get checked for a concussion. he was treated and taken into police custody.

The team was packing up as Odell's brother walks in. "Mr. Odell." Morgan says, shocked to see him.

"You caught my brother?" His brother asks.

"Yes, we have." Morgan says.

"Can I speak to him?" His brother asks.

"Of course. But warning, he just calming down after trying to kill two women. He's angry." Morgan says.

"I understand. thank you." Odell's brother says, walking in the direction of the interview room where Odell was being held.

"Thank you, for... well... everything." Lombardi says.

"It's what we do." Morgan says.

"If you ever need us." Hotch says, picking up his stuff and heading out with the rest of the team.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

The plane trip was relaxing. Thegroup all spent their time playing a round cards. "I have a flush." Reid says smuggly.

"Ah come on man! you need to stop counting cards." Prentiss says, playfully exhasperated.

"I wasn't!" Reid squeaks, offended.

"Baby Boy!" Morgan scolds with a knowing smile.

"Ok fine, you caught me." Reid blushes.

"Ok, Reid's not allowed to play unless he can stop cheating!" JJ says playfully.

Reid pouts at her and everyone laughs.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Morgan says, walking into his house.

Clooney comes bounding towards them and tackles Reid without warning. "Clooney!" Reid shrieks.

"Down boy!" Morgan says, laughing and pulling Clooney off of his boyfriend.

"Bleghhhh! that's it! No treats for you!" Reid says, wiping the spit off his face.

"Hey! don't take this out on my dog." Morgan says, chuckling.

"fine! but he sleeps in the laundry room tonight." Reid says.

"Fine! Come boy. Daddy doesn't wanna sleep on the couch tonight." Morgan says, taking Clooney by the leash, and taking him to the laundry room.

Reid heads into the bathroom to clean his face while Morgan goes into the bedroom and lays down on the bed. as soon as he rests his head for a few seconds, his phone begins to ring.

Reid carefully washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror and cringes at how dark the bags under his eyes are. "I guess i really need to sleep in tomorrow."

When he walks into the bedroom, he sees Morgan hang up his cell and look at Reid expectantly.

"What's up?" Reid asks.

"That was my mama. She wants to come by and visit." Morgan says.

Reid tensed up. "M-Morgan, what's she gonna say when she sees me?"

"She's not gonna say anything negative baby boy." She loves you.

"Yes but Morgan. she doesn't know we're together." Reid panics a bit more.

"Baby. Listen. She won't be angry. She's very accepting." Morgan says.

"Are you sure?" Reid asks.

"Of course baby. I would never lie to you. Now, let's get to bed." Morgan says, getting up to turn off the light, leaving the desk lamp on for Reid. He crawls back into bed, pulling Reid to him. "I love you."

"Reid yawns and snuggles into Morgan's chest. "Love you too."

**And that's it for Life in the BAU. But fear not. i have another sequel for this. get Ready for Reid to meet the Morgans as Morgan's boyfriend. what do you think will happen? Look out for it. :)**


End file.
